mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Burkington
Burkington, originally known as Burkarocka, is the capital of the Ben Jones County, and it serves as a massive travel hub for politicians, citizens, militants and many more. Burkington is by far the most busiest and most populated town in the entire are of Ben Jones County. Stretching from the border of Fort Jarrington to the large farmlands down south, it is by far the largest area in the county, with Burkany just being smaller than the town. The city is pretty much the first destination for tourists as well, and new inhabitants, which has basically all the things you need. The city is seen by many areas as the leading economic, technological, political, cultural and military force in the Ben Jones county. Burkington was once, the capital of the USJ from 1569 - 1784, but Jarrington, D.C. became the new capital in 1785. The city is also great for trading, as the Town Trade Centre is seen behind the Official Residence, which was once home to a few presidents of the USJ. Overview 'Economy' Burkington's position is right next to many other large towns in the county, making it an ideal point for traders and business men. Cities of Burkesridge, Bensmore, Port Burkeman, Harrington, Burkany, Lonesville and Jonestown are entirely in this county. Burkesridge and Bensmore prove themselves to be agricultural, while Burkington is more advanced in nature, focusing on industry and trading. Although the city produces many crops itself, it's neighbouring towns supply most of it's goods throughout the county. Other goods are imported from very large cities throughout the entire country. The town exports a lot and if not, very important resources to it's fellow neighbours. It's goods are often superior, and oftenly worth more money than those made in other areas. One of it's largest exports are vehicles (due to the fact that Uncle Morty is the mayor.) The town produces the largest amounts of weapons, due to the small base which is seen up north near the Town Trade Centre. Crops are also exported, but not as much as other towns due to it's large population. The town exports "some of everything", as it can be seen that businessmen and traders can be seen coming in and out to the city and exotic goods. The Town Trade Centre is by far one of the most important places in the county, let alone the entire country. This place produces the towns currency, and if not, the countrys. The town though, does make it's very own currency, which is not mixed with the USJ currency. On one side, it has the face of Uncle Morty. On the other side, it shows the coat of arms of Burkington with the motto "Justice Forever." The most important aspect is its capacity of trade. Thousands of people all around the Ben Jones County are always travelling to Burkington, making the town a thriving and bustling business place. In any corner you go, you will at least see many deals amongst each other, clearly making Burkington a very fast growing place. The biggest trading area (apart from the Town Trade Centre), is the Burkington Stock Exchange. The market, is one of the largest in the USJ, and by far one of the biggest trading areas in Ben Jones County. This place is a major hub for just about anything, and millions of items are sold there every year. 'Politics' Burkington is currently under the rule of Uncle Morty, with his son Lil Morty. Burkington, just like the USJ, a monarchy government, Morty's job is quite burdensome, and although he is a popular mayor of the town, he has become quite dependent on his advisors. This has caused criticism from some of the city's residents. Josh Smith, the Burkington Council leader and the advisor of Uncle Morty, has recently been criticised for his views on the new proposal of the Burkington Memorial, a proposed establishment to the remember the people who were killed in the 2006 Burkington Massacre. There is also a war trying to be prevented between Burkington and Fort Jarrington. Believing that the war could lead to the destruction of the entire county, Smith convinced Morty not to declare war, although Uncle Morty wants to do it to get them off his back. Despite some flaws, Uncle Morty is amongst a very popular figure in the towns community. The city's anti-AMA policy, however, makes him a constant target for AMA soldiers, with the PDS only keeping him safe. But even though Uncle Morty has hundreds of guards, he still looks out the window everynight in his room just to make sure no one is coming to kill him. Burkington is a very diplomatic city, and has established ties with most of the country. Burkington is too also famous for it's establishment of the very first bank in the county; the Bank of Burkington, established in 1842, is the oldest and very first bank in the USJ. Since it's creation, it has spread throughout the entire country. To this day, in order for possess any commerce, a branch Bank of Burkington is a must. To have a branch in ones' city, the Bank of Burkington must approve of this first. Doing so will mean many opportunities for diplomatic ties between the nation, and greatly contributes to Burkington's economy. Burkington has ties with nearly every single state in the nation. It has ties of 61 of the 66 states and territories, 5,983 towns and cities, great contributions with government officials and more. Despite Burkington and Fort Jarrington are enemies, the Bank of Burkington agreed to install 3 banks throughout it's county. 'Military' Burkington's military is by far the largest in Ben Jones County. The threats of the AMA, Fort Jarrington, and various armies (the former Uncle Norty Army and the Nazi Rally Air Force) still exist and are not easy to ignore. Because of this, guards have been dispached infront of every single entrance to get into the town, and all citizens must be checked before entering the town. To combat these threats, the Burkington Army must be ready for any war or battle. The city is patrolled by guards everywhere, with many guns or turrets placed around the city. These structures and men keep Burkington well protected. The military itself is well-prepared for assault. The military consists of men wearing WW2 uniforms, with shotguns and machine guns. These guards are capable of dealing with some threats, but if a large army occurs, they will need PDS members involved. However, PDS members are never seen, only Josh Smith can be noticed walking around the streets with four guards with him. This reason is unknown, but their headquarters is said to be under the Official Residence. The PDS, as mentioned above, is very important to Uncle Morty, as they protect the many important figures of the city. Burkington's military has not been fighting for years, and now are playing a greater role as a simple guard or policemen. Although tension has been going on with Fort Jarrington for years, possibility of war may happen. But it will happen one day. As of August 2011, Morty proposed to build massive walls of stone throughout the city, with spears, turrets, explosives surrounding them. With fort towers, and gate houses. Construction will begin in December 2011. 'Religion' Although the government does not control the people's religious views, nearly all of the residents are catholics. The importance of catholicism has been stressed since the establishment of Burkington, and because of this, the county's views have changed very little throughout the city's history. The Church of Burkington holds a good deal of political power in Burkington; though in some cases, people have reported that it's legally supporting Nazism. Nazism in Ben Jones County is illegal, and those who worship Nazism are persecuted, even those who were law-abiding and peaceful. Back in the 1800s - 1900s, many Nazi's in the USJ were killed in Burkington, making it one of the largest slaughter areas in the country, with 40,000 people being hung behind the Official Residence house. A small portion of Burkington's residents indentified themselves as Christians. The Church's political strength has at times been in a few conflicts with the government. After the collapse of Nazi USJ and later became the Burkiet Union, Burkington's prosecution of Nazi's increased dramatically: as well as the rest of the world, those who were once grudingly tolerated were persecuted and hung, and sometimes shot. In recent times, however, the city has been more tolerant. Although Nazi's in todays society are usually shunned by the public, a church dedicated to Nazism was constructed in the south-east area in the city, but it is very unclear if it is a legal organisation or operates in secret. The church is oftenly vandalized pretty much all the time, which has lead to the point of guards being sent there. One of the most known incidents was when a group of people torched it and wrote all over it 'Heil Jews'. The building was re-constructed and was back in operation in 1949. 'Culture' Burkington's culture is not as obvious as many of the cultures throughout the country, largely due to city's large ammount of commerce. The city in Ben Jones County has hundreds of nationalities, and is a major influencial place. 'Cuisine' Burkington's cuisines are based on many of it's residents. Large amounts of grain-based foods can be found within the markets, such as pies, cakes and pastries. Pastries are widely noticable due to the cooking school made by famous chefs with can be found outside of the city. Other reasons is because of the nationalities: tonnes of European food is found here. Meat and fish are also very popular, with large amounts are brought from Port Burkeman everyday. Pizza's and stews are not common, but are becoming more popular due to the city growing quite fast and higher amount of travellers. Tourists come in from different estates, towns, and regions- there is bound to be many reasons of liking and disliking foods. The cuisine of Burkington has been heavy influenced by the Burkington Cooking School which is easily found outside the city. Many chefs who study at the cooking school stay and resupply at Burkington which means that the students and the school have heavily influenced the cuisine in the city. The lower class of Burkington however, cannot afford these fancy types of food. That means that Burkington relies heavily on crops grown within the city and from it's fellow neighbours such as Burkesridge and Bensmore. Some of the most vital crops include onions, potatoes, grain, tomatoes, cucumbers, grapes, redberries and cabbage. However, since the city has been growing fast since the 1970s, the city now faces many new and different crops such as hops, barley, apples, sweetcorn, bananas, watermelons, strawberries, curry, lemons, limes, papayas, coconuts, tea, equa leaves, dwellberries, pineapples and many others. Coffee is very popular in Burkington. Most Burkingtonians drink it daily, while going to work. This has now become one of their "to do" things on their check-lists. Beer and wine are also very popular in the city. Most of the residents do drink beer or wine. However, this love with beer has caused some crime-related problems in the city, mainly in the south-eastern sector. 'The arts' Burkington is very well known for his artistic history. Many paintings, statues, etc. were made here, with some of them being the most famous in the world. Burkington is seen by many as the scholary capital of the USJ. The Libary of Burkington, found in the Official Residence and the only room which can be accessed daily, is amongst the most famous libaries in the country, due to it's location and wealth of information. Within the libary are writings of many famous Burkingtonian historians and scholars, as well as many from further afield. Well-known texts such as the Act 1 of Independence, the city's establishment, and the extremely rare "Legalisation of Nazi USJ". Burkingtonian writers often put a large amount of emphasis on the city's status, praising Burkington and catholicism. While this keeps the city's morale high, questions have been raised throughout it's history. Books about Burkington's explorers can be seen. Some notable explorers are Ben Jones, Mike Whitebasket, Tom Jones, Steve Clayson and Dave Clayson. Craftsmanship is highly valued in Burkington. One of it's main industries is from metalsmiths, which is done by many residents. Extremely important items are made here, which contributes 14% of the citys entire economy, but it ranks 4th, with Farming, Stock Exchange, and the Town Trade Centre making larger contributions in the economy. Statues throughout the city are most notable from many famous blacksmiths and craftsmen. Climate Burkington has relatively warm and hot summers, with cool and cold winters. Burkington experiences warm, dry summers, with very cold winters, with heavy fog and frequent frosts. Snow occurs likely during winter time, but it mainly occurs outside of the city, if not the Ben Jones County. The highest recorded temperature was 48.9°C on 15 February 2009. The lowest recorded temperature was -23°C on 11 June 1992. Light snow occurs a few times every year, but rarely in Burkington and can be clearly seen around Fort Jarrington. Annual rainfall is quite low, making farmers work harder which makes them struggle. A recent decline in farming jobs have occured, but since high rainfall has occured in 2010 and 2011, farmers are coming back to work there again. Rainfall is very high during winter, and sometimes in spring. Thunderstorms occur most frequently around September to May, due to the effect of summer and the small mountains. Wind does not occur a lot, but it only happens throughout Spring. Burkington is less humid than many coastal areas which are located just a few 50kms away from the city.